Unidos por el destino
by Vaalee
Summary: Bueno espero que les guste ...


Hola me llamo Lana, tengo 15 años y vivo en Villa chica, Kansas.

Mi padre es Héctor Lang , un hombre muy acomodado económicamente, debido a que hace algunos años recibió como herencia una Millonaria empresa. Hace unos meses vivimos aquí en un viñedo, por lo cual no conozco a muchas personas de mi edad en villa chica.

Me ha costado acostumbrarme a vivir tan aislada de la ciudad, vivir con guardaespaldas y con todo lo que la hija de un importante empresario debe tener (medidas de seguridad, comodidades, etc.). Pues a mi no me gusta nada de eso.

También una de las cosas que más me ha afectado, ha sido distanciarme de mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, mi casi hermana, Allison Swetson.

Allison es la clase de persona con la que una puede pasar horas y horas hablando y nunca va a ser aburrido, pues ella me entiende también como yo a ella. Es sencilla, también de una familia muy acomodada, pero vive solo con su mamá, ya que, su padre trabaja en otro país en una empresa importantísima a nivel mundial.

Hoy desperté pensando que algo va a cambiar, talvez sea porque me incorporare a un nuevo colegio, elegí un colegio mixto, en el cual va la mayoría de los jóvenes pertenecientes a villa chica.

Apenas desperté y me levante, baje a tomar desayuno.

¡Apúrate ¡ que estamos retrasados - Mi madre me dijo mientras buscaba las llaves del auto.

En el auto comencé a pensar en si conocería a alguien, talvez a una amiga, a un amigo y porque no decirlo talvez me haría de enemigos, pero lo dude porque en verdad desde hace unos años que evito las peleas.

Bueno hemos llegado - oí decir a mi madre mientras detenía el auto y se despedía de mí.

Cuando baje comencé a caminar y observar los alrededores del colegio, era muy lindo, tenía granja, jardines…. Cuando de repente asombrada por la belleza que podía tener un colegio de tan pequeño lugar como villa chica… choque con un chico.

Perdón, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Me quede muda no pude responder, tenía unos ojos hermosos , unos ojos que eran capaces de dejar muda a la persona mas fría del mundo, no eran unos ojos azules o verdes , simplemente eran marrones , pero eran hermosos.

El estaba acompañado de una bella chica (de seguro era su novia) .

¿Te lastimé? - insistió

No, perdón todo fue mi culpa - Fue lo único que me atreví a decir mientras volteaba para seguir mi camino hacia mi salón.

Cuando llegue a mi salón quede ciertamente sorprendida….

¡Allison!

¡Lana!

- No podía creerlo ella estaba aquí, en villa chica, en mi colegio.

Tuve que esperar al recreo para poder hablar con ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre del salón para almorzar, baje rápidamente, ya que me dí cuenta que me estaban llamando al celular.

¡Mamá!– Conteste rápidamente

¡Lana! … te llamaba porque quería contarte que esta noche estamos invitados a la casa de la familia Kent a cenar –

Por cierto, no tenía idea de quien era la familia Kent… De seguro era una familia sin hijos y con un gato. Como todas las familias que mis padres conocían.

Así que pregunte a mi mamá si podía invitar a Allison a tan repentina comida, por supuesto mi mamá me dejó.

A todo esto, todo el colegio estaba en el casino así que debía apurarme porque de seguro Allison se estaba preguntando donde estaba yo.

Comencé a correr y cuando iba frente al gimnasio me distraje y nuevamente choque con el. Esta vez no caí, si no que quedamos tan cerca, tan cerca….

¿Tu de nuevo? – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Lo siento - fue lo que pude decir esta vez.

Cuando intente seguir mi camino hacia el casino, no pude, el me detuvo. Me tomo por el brazo y se acerco a mí.

¿Quien eres? –

Lana ¿y tú?-

Justo me diría cual era su nombre, pero apareció la chica (la misma que estaba con el cuando chocamos por primera vez).

¡Clark! – le gritó la chica, indicándole que un profesor lo estaba buscando.

El se fue apresurado, se fue sin despedirse.

_Clark , Clark de seguro era su nombre , un nombre poco común , bueno le quedaba perfecto a él ya que era ese tipo de personas que uno muy pocas veces se encuentra , una persona muy misteriosa , pero sentía una hermosa conexión con el._

Cuando entre al casino, Allison ya había terminado de almorzar, y para no perder tiempo con mi mejor amiga, olvide mi almuerzo y salí con ella al patio.

Ella me contó que su madre había sido transferida a metrópolis, una ciudad ubicada a unos 7 kilómetros de mi casa.

Aproveche tal conversación para invitarla a la cena de la familia Kent.

- Si, pero solo puedo hasta las 21.30 – me dijo Allison feliz por la invitación.

A la salida del colegio, observe a lo lejos como se iba Clark con su novia, el me apunto y comentó algo a ella. Pero por la distancia no pude saber que decía.

Me fui a casa con Allison, allí tendríamos un rato para conversar antes de ir a la famosa cena.

Cuando llego la hora de salir a la casa de los Kent, que por cierto no tengo idea donde queda, tuve un extraño presentimiento, pero lo ignore ya que con Allison nada podía ser peor en esa cena.

Ya en la casa de los Kent, me dí cuenta de que no eran como yo creía, eran 2 personas muy amables, jóvenes. Vivían un terreno después de mi casa.

- Lana, puedes ir a arriba a buscar a mi hijo – Me dijo Martha, la señora Kent.

_¿Tienen un hijo? De seguro es pequeño, yo amo a los niños pequeños… debe ser muy tierno, los Kent resultan cada vez ser mas de lo que yo esperaba._

Tendría que ir a buscar al pequeño yo sola, pues Allison se marchaba con su madre, la señora Swetson.

Cuando subí habían muchas puertas, tuve que adivinar cual era la de la habitación del hijo de los Kent. Mi instinto dijo cual era la habitación, una puerta azul, me conduciría a buscar al pequeño.

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación, ya que tras haber tocado nadie respondió.

Cuando entre paso algo que me dejo muda, el hijo de los Kent era Clark, el chico que me había encontrado todo el santo día. No se me ocurrió nada más que gritar por el asombro de no haberme encontrado con un niño pequeño, si no de haberme encontrado con el.

¡No grites, no grites! – susurró Clark tapando mi boca, mientras estábamos en un rincón, mirándonos a los ojos.

Se veía mas lindo que nunca, tenía el pelo mojado, estaba tan arreglado, que parecía que iba a salir, estaba sin camisa.


End file.
